Don't Tell North
by Poxy Kirkman
Summary: Jack sees North as a father... so how would he react to him being romantically involved with the Easter kanga- um, Bunny. He's scared to find out.


I wrote another Jackrabbit fic, didn't I? -.-

So this one is dedicated to HerHiddenSecret and MessengerAngel who are pretty much rabbid on this crap. So enjoy guys, you've poisoned my mind. Cheers.

But anyways, please review, enjoy, and if you have any ideas for a Jackrabbit then throw them at me, because I think on some level I enjoy this stuff, and it sickens me.

Ah well. Some Winter spirits get off with Easter kanga- um, bunnies... and I need to get over it.

Thanks guys :)

* * *

North seemed intent on every one of the Guardians going up to the Pole for a belated Christmas dinner, on boxing day, just to get everyone together to celebrate. He understood that he was excited about them all becoming more of a family unit, what with Jack coming in now and North taking him under his wing. Bunny knew they had a father-son relationship, and he though that in all honesty it was adorable. He'd never let them know of course, because then they'd take the mick out of him for it... but he did. It was darned cute.

The only problem Bunny saw was that Jack was extremely nervous about coming out to North about their relationship. The other Guardians all though they had a 'bromance' going on, that the bickering and the fights were what they did, and the time Jack spent at the Warren was to keep Bunny company. It kind of was, but they just weren't aware of all the stolen kisses, the longing looks, the whispered words in the night. All the times they lay with one another and neither of them said anything, because the entwined fingers, small smiles and loving glances spoke volumes in the silence they shared.

Jack seemed to be under the impression that the Russian would hate him for being in love with him, and though he didn't show it, the idea upset Bunny. He knew Jack wasn't ashamed of them being together, he was just very nervous about everything. The Pooka understood that after three hundred years of being alone Jack was anxious not to lose the family he'd found, but it wasn't like he'd be alone again. The teen would always have him.

A noise from behind the Pooka made him stop looking blankly at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree and he turned to see Jack there, leaning on his staff and looking a bit ill.

"Mate... you alright?" he asked, turning to walk to Jack and stroking his hair back from his face.

"Ye- no. I'm not... do we have to tell them?" he asked, and his usual gusto for life seemed to have dissipated and had been replaced by this quiet, painfully shy demeanour.

"Jack, it's best to let them know," the Aussie said softly, smiling slightly as Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, looking away from him. "Besides, if we don't and then one of them finds us cuddled up somewhere, it'll be a bit of a shock to them," he laughed, but it didn't help the situation. In fact, Jack looked more panicked.

"You think? Maybe we shouldn't, you know, have PDA's..." he muttered, looking thoughtful.

"PDA's?" Bunny asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Oh, public displays of affection. Jamie taught it me," the teen chuckled, and Bunny was glad to see his blue eyes brighten up a bit.

"Look, if we tell them it won't be a shock. They won't have a problem, I know it. Especially not North... he'll still love you like he does now."

Jack seemed like he was considering something, and he gulped slightly and shook his head.

"What if he doesn't though? What if he does hate me?" Bunny was suddenly aware of the tears pricking Jack's blue eyes, could see the waterworks welling up and threatening to break out. In a second he'd pulled the teen close to him in a hug and was rubbing small circles into his back.

"Stop thinking like this," Bunny whispered, tangling his fingers in Jack's hair, holding him close.

"Please don't tell North," Jack pleaded quietly, his face pressed into the soft downy fur of Bunny's chest. "He won't like me any more, I know it."

Bunny cast a bewildered look down at the white haired teen, before a small smile crept across his face and he stooped his head to nuzzle his nose into Jack's snowy hair.

"He won't stop liking you Jack," he whispered gently, his voice low and a little rougher. "Anyway, wouldn't it be me he'd hate? I'm older than you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jack asked, looking up to get a better look at Bunny, flushing when their noses touched and he looked deep into the Aussie's eyes to see love burning in those green orbs.

"Well, think about it," Bunny chuckled, rubbing his nose against Jack's, enjoying how he could make the younger Guardian blush like this. "I'm older than you. I'm more experienced... it could be argued that I seduced you, what with being a big strong Pooka and you obviously admiring that."

"Yeah, who wouldn't love your over inflated ego and fat head?" Jack chuckled, earning himself a swat on the back of his head.

"Rack off, Jack," Bunny said, but there was a smile on his face and a laugh in his voice. "Cos you do for one."

They shared a small laugh, but the smile slipped off Jack's face after a moment and he went back to looking nervous. Bunny sighed and ran his fingers through Jack's hair, stooping to kiss his forehead.

"Listen, Jack... whatever North thinks, says or does, I will love you."

"That's seriously corny," Jack chuckled, but he looked a little relieved.

"I know it is, but to be honest mate, I think it'd be really nice to not have to sneak around. I don't care what anyone else says, so why should you?"

The white haired teen just smiled up at Bunny, and suddenly he was off the ground, floating up before the Pooka, and he was planting soft butterfly kisses all around his nose until their lips met, and they shared a sweet kiss.

"You really think he'll be okay with this?" he asked after he broke the kiss, his blue eyes flickering about worriedly. Bunny sighed, but a movement behind Jack made him smile slightly, and he nodded his head.

"I know he'll be fine with it, in fact..." at this point the Pooka took Jack's arm and turned him around, so he was looking at the doorway where the other three Guardians were watching them, and apparently had been for a few minutes. Tooth looked seriously overexcited, her cheeks were bright red, her eyes wide and she was wearing a huge grin. Sandy was smiling kindly, and he had the feeling the little guy knew about them a long time ago. He gave everyone dreams, and the amount of times he had dreamed about Jack was unreal. North, the man Jack was most nervous about telling about their relationship, was smiling too. The Russian's blue eyes were crinkled up in happiness, and he strode forward to the pair, before gathering Jack up in his arms.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!" he laughed, smiling down at Jack. "But I knew all the time," he added with a wink, and Bunny smirked a little at Jack's astounded face. The snowy haired teen turned to him, mouth agape and eyes accusing – as if he were asking silently if he'd said anything. Of course he hadn't, and shook his head to indicate as much. North just had a way of knowing things, and though sometimes it was unsettling this was one of those times he was glad of it. And he'd known all along that it wouldn't change his opinion of Jack, because there was a lot to love about the boy. In all honesty, it would probably strengthen their bond as Jack wouldn't be constantly worrying about keeping a secret from him.

Tooth flew forward and grabbed Jack's hand, still beaming, and pulled him away to ask him all sorts of intruding questions about them that would most certainly be sugar coated with bright smiles and giggles to make them seem innocent. Sandy followed, which left Bunny stood with North in the room, and he wondered if he'd assumed correctly when he was joking earlier with Jack about North being more angry with him about their relationship, even if he didn't seem it with Jack. Although outwardly the rabbit seemed calm, he found himself gulping nervously.

"You love him?" North asked after a moment, and he sounded calm and his tone was light and friendly, although Bunny knew he was probing for something.

"Course I do," he replied, shuffling slightly on his feet.

"Good... but a warning. You hurt him Bunny, and I will hurt you," North cautioned him, looking down at him with a stern expression, his blue eyes burning protectively. The Pooka nodded slightly, accepting that it seemed fair enough, and though he wanted to argue that Jack would be the one most likely to hurt him if anything, because once a Pooka found the one they loved they stayed with them, he decided on taking a less defensive tactic.

"Mate, I won't hurt him," Bunny pressed, finding himself smiling slightly as he assured the older man he wouldn't hurt the teen that was so significant in their lives. It took him everything he had to focus on convincing North he loved the little git and not let his mind wanted off thinking about his bright eyes and silly smile. "I love him more and more with every day I'm with him... except yesterday. Yesterday he was pretty annoying."


End file.
